Not Your Average Puzzle
by Myu-ussia
Summary: What happens when a fangirl find herself in professor Layton? anything of course. however, it scary thought. not be able to see your family and friends again, falling in love, making new history in your life, taking one new step. but when your called a "Impossible Puzzle" and a man trying to figure you out, it isn't so easy. Professor Layton/OC


Not You're Average Puzzle 

_I do not own Professor Layton or any of his character except from my self insert OC. _

_I done this because I felt like it and Professor Layton needs more love, ya know? hehhe enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Join me 

Angrily, I grit my teeth in frustration as I stared down at the bright glowing screen of my pale green DS. My eyebrows pulled together in concretion, my fingers wrapped around the small white DS stick, while guiding it against the screen for accuracy. Under my breath I muttered, "This is got to be right...come on, please" before growling in defeat at my failure. My hand let go of the DS and white stick, which letting it land on my lap, before gripping my short brown hair in annoyance. I squealed furiously under lock teeth before sighing at my stupidity.

Eyelids closed as I took a deep breath before knowing the answer, shifting back I doodled the long meaningful word onto the screen before waiting for the words of success. My eyes focused on the man who stood thinking, his mouth turned in a thoughtful frown, his hand on his chin, his black orbs distance as he thought. A top hat upon his brown mane of hair, a brown jacket over his orange top and brown trousers clean and spare as the toppled slightly over his black shoes. Yet strange things happen, his figure change to me. Not one of a point and bold words of '_correct_'.

He smiled softly at me, his hand outstretch to me, asking me to accept it. His eyes stared gleefully, to happily if they knew more then I would in my life. A soft voice spoke, similar to the one belonging to the man on the screen.

_"Join me."_

Simple, enchanting words that echo in my ears. Without thinking I reach out, listening to my beating heart as I smiled back at the screen. Slowly my hands reach the screen before I stopped, looking at it to see the letters I had been begging for an hour before. I shook my head at my silliness; I had imagined it all, again. The dream to escape to a world like Professor Layton and the chance to meet that said man. However I sighed knowing it all a fan girl dream. A fan girls dream.

Quickly saving, I turned off the tired device to let it rest on the side before I slithered back into the bed. I snuggled to my pillow, gripping the bedcover tighter around me, I stumbled into a soft sleep baring only a open hand. _Join me._

_The dream was realistic, too real as I watch the man across from me smile as he sipped on his tea. His moved quietly as he spoke, his voice deep and careful while his other hand wrapped around the small plate. Yet his words blurred in to nothingness as he shifted slightly. A clatter and bumps could be heard and felt as the scenery from outside the train windows change speedily, filled of grassy green fields and tall, slender trees that reappeared outside the British land. _

_The train room was of luxury that not even the modern trains will never bare again, and being spacious and warming colours that brought you home. A hand came in view, and the similar soft smile of the Professor stared at me. "Will you, _join me?_" he question, his eyes watched hopingly. I nodded, happily as I gripped his hand in mine. _

_"I'll love too" I replied, whispering softly. _

_Suddenly, his hand tighten around my hand, a smirked grew across his lips as the image of the Professor flutter into pieces before disappeared into a dark blank figure, purely shark teeth hissed at me. "Got you now." He purred before pulling me in and letting everything shatter._

I awoke, sweat dripping from my forehead. Fingers curled in a fist, my heart beats bounced rapidly. My back burned as if I had stumbled down the stairs before landing onto something sharp at the bottom. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself from the weird dream. It was a dream, a dream, nothing but a silly dream. A dream. A stupid dream. Why did I react like that?

Slowly I let my eyes flutter open to see a white ceiling, curved and pattern into that look almost familiar however much different, more new looking compare to what it should look like. My eyes turned to the side to see the smooth, comforting couch side, I squeaked now realising I wasn't in my house. _We've never had chocolate brown couches in my family!_

Regretfully, I pulled myself up in pain that blurred my sight making myself to fall back. "D-damn..."I moaned under my breath. I was now back in my frighten state, before trying to pull myself back up however a hand wrapped around my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up, miss" a soft, young boy's voice told me. I relax at the voice, letting myself back down. I turned to see a small boy around the age of 12, maybe 13. He wore a huge light blue cap over his head, a similar coloured jumper over the top a white T-shirt. He bared short brown shorts that reach above his ankles and letting two loops that looked like belts on each side. Long, white socks that came under his ankles and covered by brown shoes.

"Thank you, May I ask where I am?" I asked through my blurry mind. I didn't want to sound rude, as I looked up at him. "You're at Professor Layton humble home!" he cheered cheerfully, smiling at me childishly. I nodded, "And, your name, young sir?" I question, letting my mouth take control of my words. "I'm Luke Triton, Professor Layton Apprentice! Apprentice number one!" he told me loudly, bouncing on his heels which made me giggle.

Wait..._Professor Layton!? _

I stopped the surprise expressions from reaching my face, I nodded. "Luke, My boy," a soft deep voice spoke, as footsteps echoed across the floor boards. "Is our guess awake?"

"Yes, she awake professor!" he replied to the voice eagerly. His hands clutched behind his back while he smiles widely. An older man soon came in sight, similar clothes as the one from my DS screen hours before, Top hat and all. His eyes turned to me while he smiled softly.

"My I ask what your name is, dear?" He asked gently, as he looked down at my weaken form. His eyes watched me curiously. I nodded, my mouth opened to close. **_Don't tell him your real name. _**

"My name Melody, Melody Pena" I told him softly, lying smoothly. There could be another person who already has my name in this world, and with all my drama lessons I found it easier to think things quickly. He nodded as he leant down, His eyes watched mine.

"Miss Pena, do you know what happen before awaking up?" He asked his voice stern. I closed my eyes thinking if there anything between sleep and now, however everything was fog and blurred letting my head beat in pain.

I groaned. "I don't...know...it to fogged up in my mind." I muttered in reply while looking back at the man who eyes watched me curiously.

"Would you like a cup of tea to clear up your mind?" he questioned softly, hearing the words _cup of tea _I nodded without hesitation.

"Yes, please" I murmur, softly. He nodded before turning around to a small around table set with a small tea set and Luke on the other side sitting on a twin couch. I pulled myself up, without letting a sound leave my lips before sitting down, finally noticing the blue blanket that was wrapped around me and my similar black PJs that I was clothed in.

Ignoring the itchy pain around my ribs, I smiled almost motherly at Luke who frowns in worry. Layton turned to be surprise of me sitting up, and shook his head, "You shouldn't be pushing yourself Miss Pena." He told me as he looked at me as worry as small Luke, which made me giggle at them, turning their worried faces into confusion.

"Sorry, Professor, however I wouldn't call pushing myself," I told him lightly, "I'm generally sitting up, may I ask if that wrong?"

"It is if you're badly injured-"he began before I interrupted.

"I'm not so badly injured to not bring myself up to sit," I told him "And if it hurt horrible, you would've heard me."

He frowned his eyebrows and sighed in defeat, "Your very stubborn, Miss Pena."

"Stubborn? My, dear sir, I merely stating facts." I conjured, tapping my hands softly on my lap.

"Facts, I barely agree with," he shook his head before handing me the cup of tea, which I accepted thankfully.

"And facts I accept," I told him truthfully. "Facts, however are only words and not always true to their word and sometimes I wouldn't accept."

He set a cup for his apprentice before taking his own and sitting beside me, watching me curiously. "Very true, Miss Pena." He stated.

"Can I ask you of a request, professor?" I asked then taking a sip of the fantastic drink. Sighing with content.

_ "And what may that be?" _

_"Just call me, Mel." _


End file.
